


Warm Welcome

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Obi-Wan has a welcome surprise for Sheev. Which will turn into a welcome surprise for Obi-Wan himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Warm Welcome

The idea that occurred to him made Obi-Wan both flush with shame and feel a kind of unexplained anticipation.

Sheev was supposed to return this afternoon from his trip. He had already called and said that the shuttle would soon be arriving on Coruscant, and Obi-Wan was just about to order dinner for two, but when he went to the dressing room to change, he froze in place, struck by a strange but exciting idea. He pressed his lips together, and his eyes lit up with mischief. Giggling under his breath, he quickly took off his clothes...

***

When there was the characteristic sound of a door being opened and footsteps on the soft carpet, when he felt a familiar presence in the Force, when he heard a voice saying "Obi-Wan, I'm home" - Obi-Wan slowly appeared in the doorway that separated the bedroom and living room.

“Welcome back, dear,” he drawled and coquettishly rested his palm on the door frame.

Sheev, who was unbuttoning his own jacket, immediately froze in place when he saw him. Lowering his arms, he gave Obi-Wan a dark, hungry look from head to toe. Obi-Wan barely suppressed a smile, then shook his head, brushing his lush, wavy curls from his face and neck, and looked at Sheev from under his lowered eyelashes.

"You look... Unbelievable," Palpatine gasped, glancing over his body again, which gave Obi-Wan goosebumps.

Indeed, he was dressed in a black Chancellor's robe, thrown over his naked body. The mantle was slightly too big for him in the shoulders and therefore hung freely, and the wide black sleeves that looked like the wings of a bird, gave his figure some mystery; the rich velvet fabric fell down to the floor, slightly shimmering in the light with a cobweb of gold embroidery. Obi-Wan, still resting his palm on the doorframe, lowered his head and glanced at his spouse from under his brows.

“Do you like it?”

Sheev chuckled, which meant yes, and held out his hand to Obi-Wan, inviting him to come closer. He slowly stepped forward, and from under the heavy black velvet appeared his pale graceful feet.

“I’m wondering...” Sheev said quietly in his soft voice.

He took Obi-Wan by the arm and put his free arm around his waist, pressing him tightly to himself.

“Is there anything under this robe?” he whispered in his very ear, and then, barely pulling back, raised his hand to his lips, not taking his eyes off him.

Obi-Wan was in awe of anticipation.

“Why don’t you find it out for yourself?” he whispered back with a sly smile.

Sheev kissed him passionately, holding his young lover tightly, and Obi-Wan threw his arms around his neck, willingly offering himself to a deep kiss making his blood boil. When Palpatine pulled away, he gently pressed his lips to his tender neck and whispered:

“Whatever you wish, Your Excellency…”

Obi-Wan moaned softly.

“Make me feel good...:”

Palpatine mumbled in his neck in agreement and stepped forward, forcing his spouse to step back. Reaching the bedroom, Obi-Wan, obeying his husband, sank onto the soft bed and, leaning on his elbows, slowly crawled to the center, not taking his languid gaze from Sheev. Smiling at him, Palpatine climbed onto the bed after him and loomed from above, forcing him to lie on his back. He kissed him again on the lips, this time gently and leisurely, just as young Kenobi liked. Obi-Wan moaned into a kiss and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, clinging to him, feeling heat spreading all over his body, hidden by dense velvet.

When Palpatine broke the kiss, Obi-Wan bit his lip, struggling to keep from rubbing against him like an inexperienced teenager. Sheev, on the other hand, sank a little lower, touching his chin and neck with his lips. He rested his elbow on the bed and ran his other hand over Obi-Wan’s body down, resting his palm on his knee and stroking it through the thick fabric. Obi-Wan threw his head back, unable to contain his groans. He was hot, and the weight of velvet and Sheev’s body was added to the heat of excitement, and it was so good that he was simply lost in the sensations. Fiddling with gray curls on the back of his spouse's head, Obi-Wan arched, trying to press his groin against the body above him. Palpatine chuckled softly into his neck again.

“I see you like it, Your Excellency…”

Hell, Obi-Wan never thought it could be such a turn-on.

Palpatine gathered the cloth into a handful and pulled it slowly upward, exposing slender legs to the knees. After that, he slid his hand under the robes and moved his palm up Obi-Wan’s thigh, forcing the velvet to gather like an accordion higher and higher, but still not high enough to reveal his arousal. Leaning harder on Obi-Wan and staring straight into his eyes, he cupped his cock, still hidden under his robes, in his hot palm, and Obi-Wan exhaled, forcing himself to relax.

Yes, he definitely liked it.

He pulled Sheev closer to him and kissed him, deeply, passionately, arching towards him and slightly moving his hips in rhythm with the movement of his hand. In all sith hells, it was so good, so wonderful - not thinking about anything and just taking pleasure, surrendering to this splendid fire spreading throughout his body. When Palpatine broke the kiss again to press his lips to his sensitive neck, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed noisily, giving up to this sensual lovemaking. His head was completely empty, leaving room only for delicious fiery pleasure.

And then Palpatine began to slowly go lower and lower, pressing his lips to the velvet. With his free hand, he finally lifted the hem of his robes completely, revealing Obi-Wan’s hard member, and velvet in heavy folds settled on Obi-Wan's stomach and chest. He lazily leaned on his elbow to better see what was happening. And he saw - saw Palpatine grinning contentedly and licking his lips. Obi-Wan had only a moment to realize exactly what he about to do.

Oh the Force. Oh the sweet Force...

As hot, wet lips wrapped around his cock, Obi-Wan collapsed onto his back with a long moan, and stared blankly at the high ceiling. Sheev moved his head slowly up and down, and Obi-Wan covered his eyes with a hand, as if that would help him to dampen his arousal a little bit and muffle the roaring flames.

Oh, the Force!

The very thought that the Chancellor of the Republic, the most famous, respected and powerful man in the galaxy, was sucking him, Obi-Wan, off, obeying his stupid whim, was intoxicating. He felt as if he himself was on top of the world, as if at that moment he became the most important person in the entire Universe and held all power in his hands... He, lying on the bed in the attire of the chancellor, and the chancellor giving him a delightful blowjob...

Oh, he wouldn’t last long.

“Sheev…”

He ran his hand into his hair, clenching and unclenching his fingers, he squirmed on the bed, he felt absolutely wonderful, and a tight spring was tightened in his groin. He no longer controlled anything, not even his own breathing, breaking into shallow sighs.

Oh the Force, more, a little more!..

“Sheev, Sheev .. Oh the Force... Ah!..”

Palpatine pulled away, and Obi-Wan shuddered all over, his hands clutching the covers. He tried to catch his breath, to even out his pulse, but the deafening, absolutely incredible orgasm completely drained him, and for some long, drawn-out moments Obi-Wan was simply coming to his senses, enjoying the pleasant fatigue that comes only after good sex.

When he caught his breath and raised himself on his elbow, the first thing he saw were white spots of sperm on the black fabric of the robe. Obi-Wan immediately blushed at this completely obscene view.

Palpatine looked quite pleased with himself. With a grin, he ran his hand along the wet stains, smearing them more into the velvet and forcing them to be absorbed into the fabric. Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle.

“So dirty…” he whispered wearily, but satisfied.

Then he dropped his gaze between Sheev’s legs.

“I think I, as Chancellor, should express my gratitude to the one who fulfilled my request,” he said with a grin.

He slid lazily out of bed and knelt down. Palpatine silently followed his gesture and sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs.

Obi-Wan hastily brushed his damp hair from his face and deftly unbuttoned the trousers. Palpatine was aroused, and Obi-Wan didn’t keep him waiting, immediately taking him in his mouth. He felt a confident hand on the back of his head and closed his eyes, fully concentrating on giving his spouse true pleasure. He gradually sped up, knowing how much Sheev liked it like that, and only hoped that his own appearance - on his knees, with disheveled hair, in a rumpled chancellor's robes - also added fuel to the fire of their passion.

He heard a low moan and allowed himself a grin.

Palpatine was close — Obi-Wan knew from the noisy panting, from the hand that gripped his strands admirably tightly, from the soft “Obi-Wan…”. Sheev pulled his hair, forcing him to pull away, and came with a growl, dropping his cock so that the sperm hit Obi-Wan's chest, and not his face. Obi-Wan laughed softly at that and pressed his cheek to Palpatine's thigh, closing his eyes and enjoying the way fingers massaged the back of his head.

“I’m afraid this robe is irrevocably ruined,” he said, looked up and smiled innocently, as if he hadn’t just given his husband a divine blowjob.

Palpatine chuckled relaxedly, stroked his cheek and bent down to kiss him.

“Not a big price to pay for such a warm welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obisheev Arranged Marriage AU is now officially complete!
> 
> Thanks once again for everyone who was with us! I will certainly write more obisheev~


End file.
